


Fata Morgana

by Daelin



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cursed Storybrooke, Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelin/pseuds/Daelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke, Maine seemed like the perfect picturesque seaside down, a perfect place to see a New England autumn afternoon and pick up whatever stupid fancy part Jane needed. </p><p>Except that bit where Darcy is almost hijacked, or kidnapped, or killed, or something by a woman who thinks she knows her who clearly isn't very nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fata Morgana

**Author's Note:**

> DLCB - Day 13 - #21 - OUAT
> 
> Haven't watched this since Season 1. Oops. This takes place pre-series, post-Thor.
> 
> Title taken from Fates Warning's "Fata Morgana," which is Italian for mirages, a specific kind of mirage at the edge of ocean and horizon believed to be caused by the sorceress Morgan le Fey to lead sailors to their deaths.   
> (If I remember my lore and my Italian correctly.)

Really, honestly, sometimes Jane had the stupidest errands.

Like, ever.

Here Darcy was, in Storybrooke, Maine – and it really could not have been a more picturesque name for a quaint little Northeastern town, Darcy literally couldn't even – picking up some part of a something that Jane had found through a friend of a friend. “Can't you just go get it, Darce? I need it!”

Damn you, Jane. There wasn't even a Starbucks in this tiny town.

It was a picture-perfect fall day in New England, the trees wearing their finest autumn foliage, the setting sun tinting everything burnished gold. The seaside town had a very rural feel, and Darcy pulled up and parked in front of the pawn shop that was the predetermined meeting spot. Climbing up out of the car, she shivered, and it wasn't just the autumn breeze that she felt. She felt suddenly cold inside, like when you've been outside in the cold and you step back into warmth and your outside warms before your inside does – but the feeling was over almost as suddenly as it had begun. Darcy pulled her scarf a little tighter, her beanie a little lower over her ears, and trudged up the few stairs to the pawn shop door.

The little bell above the door jingled cheerily, for all that the shop had the slightly-gloomy feel of most pawn shops. It also appeared to be completely deserted, with no one behind the counter and no note stating the owner had stepped out. “Hello?”Darcy called out. “Doctor Mills?”

“I'm not actually a doctor,” a female voice said, from behind her. Another woman had slipped in without setting off the bell, and appeared to be locking the door behind her. “But it was a ruse I knew would send you here, and I have been quite curious about you for some time.”

Darcy's hand went into her bag, feeling the comforting handle of her taser gun. “Uh, that's nice. Any particular reason you want a mouthy intern? I mean, I know my organizational skills are dope, but you don't look like the kind of lady that needs an intern.”

The woman smiled a terrifying grin and ambled closer, within arm reach. “Oh, dear, you're so much more than an intern. I have wondered all these years how you escaped my spell. Now that I have you here, perhaps you can tell me.”

Darcy set her taser, all the while making her face looked panicked – not that it was a horrible feat, because she was pretty worried about being locked in a store with a psychopath. “I'm afraid I have no idea,” she said as she swung her arm up and the taser made contact with the woman's side. It put her down to the floor and convulsing, which was exactly where Darcy wanted her. After feeding a few more amps in, she discharged the cartridge, held the taser at her side, and stepped around the incapacitated woman.

“Morgan… Morgana,” the woman croak-whispered, hands twitching as if to grab Darcy's ankle. The younger woman booked it to the door, unlocked it, and flew outside and into her car, starting it U-turning, heading back outside. Yeah, that was hinky as hell. Screw your parts, Jane, she wasn't becoming a murder statistic.

The green sedan passed out of the Storybrooke boundaries with no fanfare, but to those who could see magic, it pulsed and pierced the shield that kept the fairy tale residents in.

Morgan le Fay's mind may not exist but for a shade, but her magic was still strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy is Morgan le Fey / Morgana Pendragon, and she exists outside Regina's curse because I said so, dammit.
> 
> Probably because she has a dragon and a three-faced goddess on her side.


End file.
